


überraschender Besuch

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kageyama findet Zuhause eine nette, kleine Geburtstagsüberraschung vor





	überraschender Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> kleines bisschen OiKage- Fluff <3

Ein wenig war er erleichtert, als er den Weg nach Hause einschlug und gleichzeitig kam da dieses Gefühl in ihm hoch, dass ihn betrübte. Er hasste diese Zeit und er war gerade nur froh, dass er sich ab jetzt für die nächsten Tage einfach in seinem Zimmer verkriechen konnte und nicht raus musste.

Leicht grummelte Kageyama vor sich hin, während er nach seinem Haustürschlüssel angelte und dabei nicht wirklich darauf achtete, wo er lang ging, da er sowieso nur noch die letzte Abbiegung zu seinem Haus einschlug. Er hatte aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er an diesem Tag vor seiner Wohnung geradewegs in jemanden rein lief. Bevor er allerdings nach hinten stolpern und eventuell noch auf dem Boden landen konnte, bemerkte er, wie sich eine Hand um seinen Unterarm schloss und ihn somit am Fallen hinderte.  
„Also wirklich, du solltest aufpassen, wo du hingehst, Tobio-chan.“

Irritiert starrte Kageyama auf die Hand, die ihn aufgefangen hatte, blinzelte die Person vor ihm an und versuchte zu begreifen, was da gerade vor sich ging. Okay. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die ihn ‚ _Tobio-chan_ ‘ nannte, aber derjenige besuchte ihn normalerweise nicht. Oder fing ihn so sanft auf. Also wieso verschwand das Bild seines ehemaligen Senpais vor ihm nicht? „Oikawa-san ...?“

„Jup, ich dachte, ich leiste meinem süßen Kouhai heute Abend etwas Gesellschaft~“, entgegnete Oikawa grinsend und zog den anderen wieder auf die Beine.

Kageyama blickte ihn skeptisch an und wandte sich aus dem Griff des anderen, trat an ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf: „Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Umstände zu machen, Oikawa-san.“ Er war wirklich der Letzte, den er heute hier haben wollte.

„Gemein Tobio-chan, wo ich extra den weiten Weg bis zu dir auf mich genommen habe~“, entgegnete Oikawa ein wenig schmollend zurück, „du kannst mich doch nicht einfach wegschicken, wenn ich so großzügig bin und deinen Geburtstag mit dir feiern will!“

Ein wenig stoppte Kageyama in der geöffneten Tür und drehte sich langsam zu dem anderen um. Irgendwas lief hier extrem schief. Seit wann war Oikawa Tooru bitte so verdammt nett zu ihm?! Vor allem, nachdem, was bei dem letzten Turnier passiert war. „... Was willst du wirklich, Oikawa-san?“ Es musste einfach einen Haken geben, wenn sein ehemaliger, durchtriebener Senpai nett zu ihm war.

„Was? Kann ich meinem süßen Tobio-chan nicht einmal einen schönen Geburtstagabend bescheren?“, fragte Oikawa gespielt beleidigt, „ehrlich, was denkst du von mir?“

Kageyama hob nur eine Augenbraue und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Du willst also ... ganz freiwillig ... einen Abend mit mir verbringen, nur, weil ich heute Geburtstag habe?“ Warum klang das immer eigenartiger, je länger er darüber nachdachte?

„Jup!“, antwortete Oikawa kurz und grinste ihn breit an, „na komm~ rein mit dir!“ Daraufhin schob er den Jüngeren ein Stück weiter in die Wohnung, um die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen. „Tobio-chan, guck nicht so ungläubig!“

Kageyama seufzte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und stellte seine Tasche kurz in seinem Zimmer ab, bevor er sich gegen die Wand im Flur lehnte und die Arme vor sich verschränkte: „Sag mir lieber, warum du hier bist. Und nein, ich glaube dir nicht, dass du einfach so einen Abend mit mir verbringen willst, Oikawa-san.“

Einen Moment blinzelte Oikawa, bevor er wieder ruhig lächelte und auf seinen ehemaligen Kouhai zuging, seine Hände neben ihm gegen die Wand stützte und sich etwas vorlehnte. „Warum ich hier bin, Tobio-chan?“, fing er leise an, während er dem Jüngeren in die Augen sah, sich einfach nur etwas weiter vorbeugte und Kageyamas Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloss. Auch, wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war, bevor er sich wieder löste und ihm entgegensah. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum?“

Überrascht starrte Kageyama ihn einfach nur an, während er wie erstarrt war. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht schon vorgestellt hatte, wie es wäre, aber er hatte immer gedacht, dass es nur ein Traum bleiben würde. „... Nein, ich verstehe es nicht, Oikawa-san.“

Oikawa blickte in die blauen Augen seines Kouhais, bevor er einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte: „Glaubst du, ich küsse jeden so einfach?“

Kageyama verdrehte ein wenig die Augen: „Nein.“

„Gut, also verstehst du, was ich dir damit sagen will?“, fragte Oikawa weiter nach, während er ein wenig genervter mit den Augen rollte.

„Warum, Oikawa-san?“, entgegnete Kageyama schließlich und verengte seine Augen ein wenig.

Genervt seufzte Oikawa und trat einen Schritt zurück, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und musterte seinen Kouhai ernst: „Du bist echt ein Idiot, wenn es nicht um Volleyball geht, Tobio-chan ... warum –“

„Warum küsst du mich jetzt, obwohl du ganz klar gemacht hast, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst?“, unterbrach Kageyama ihn ernst und blickte mit einem durchdringenden Blick weiterhin zu dem Älteren, „warum ...“, bevor er allerdings weitersprach, stoppte er sich selbst und drehte einfach nur seinen Kopf zur Seite, um nicht mehr länger zu seinem Senpai zu sehen. Er hatte das Jahr an der Karasuno so sehr versucht, nicht zu häufig an ihn zu denken. Endlich zu akzeptieren, dass Oikawa ihn hasste und jetzt kam er plötzlich mit so etwas an und küsste ihn einfach.

„Tobio-chan ...“, murmelte Oikawa, während er langsam merkte, was wirklich in seinem Kouhai vor sich ging, bevor er lächelte, „ich küsse niemanden, den ich nicht mag, okay? Überhaupt ... als wenn ich irgendjemanden schon einmal geküsst hätte. Also so richtig.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte die Wand an der Seite an, um zu verhindern, dass Kageyama merkte, dass er ein wenig rot geworden war. „Ich denke, ich mag dich mehr, als ich dachte und habe wohl eher versucht, dich von mir zu stoßen, um es zu verdrängen.“

Irritiert wandte Kageyama sich wieder zu ihm und blinzelte einfach nur verwirrt: „Meinst du das ernst?“

„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen ...“, brummte Oikawa mehr vor sich hin, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das überzeugt nicht unbedingt“, entgegnete Kageyama, während er eine Augenbraue hob.

Kurz atmete Oikawa ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er den anderen wieder ruhiger ansah, diesmal sanft lächelte: „Ich meine es ernst.“

„Du hast noch niemanden vor mir geküsst?“, fragte Kageyama ernst nach und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wenn man von Iwa-chan absieht, als wir Kinder waren ...“, murmelte Oikawa ein wenig vor sich hin.

Kageyama grinste ein wenig, griff seinen ehemaligen Senpai am Arm und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, diesmal allerdings um einiges länger und intensiver.

Erst als sie sich wieder lösten, blinzelte Oikawa ihn einfach nur an: „Tobio-chan ...?“

Kageyama zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, sah noch kurz über die Schulter: „Hinata und ich haben uns geküsst, bevor wir das Spiel gegen euch hatten ...“

Für einen Moment war Oikawa ihm gefolgt, bevor er überrascht und geschockt im Flur stehenblieb und Kageyama einfach nur anstarrte. „Du hast –?“

„Er wollte was austesten und mir war es in dem Moment egal, weil ich dich vergessen wollte ...“, zuckte Kageyama mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und sah den anderen einfach nur an, bevor er grinste und Oikawa mit sich ins Wohnzimmer zog, „... Iwaizumi-san wird mir nie glauben, dass ich dich sprachlos gemacht habe.“

„Tobio-chan! Sei nicht so gemein!“, brummte Oikawa und drehte entschieden den Kopf weg, verschränkte die Arme vor sich und sah schmollend die Wand neben sich an.

„Hm ...“, machte Kageyama ein wenig nachdenklich, bevor er seinen Senpai auf das Sofa schubste und sich über ihn beugte, während seine Augen ein wenig funkelten, „und ich dachte, du wolltest mir einen schönen Geburtstagsabend bereiten ... Tooru?“

Ein wenig zu überrascht starrte Oikawa ihn an, während er merkte, wie es sich eindeutig ziemlich gut anfühlte, dass sein süßer Kouhai ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Dennoch war das gerade nicht so ganz das, was er eigentlich gedacht hatte, als er hierhin gekommen war. „Also wirklich ... wo ist mein süßer, unschuldiger Kouhai nur hin?“

Kageyama grinste nur und stemmte seine Hände neben dem Älteren auf dem Polster ab: „Wer weiß ... ich hab halt auch dazugelernt.“

Ein wenig schmunzelte Oikawa, bevor er den anderen einfach zu sich runterzog und küsste. Eigentlich war es ihm gerade ziemlich egal, was war. Wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm diese Seite an Kageyama sogar ein wenig. Er sollte sich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei seinem besten Freund dafür revanchieren, dass er ihn dazu genötigt hatte, etwas zu unternehmen.

Kurz drückte Oikawa den anderen ein Stück von sich und sah ihm geradewegs in die blauen Augen, ließ seine Hand an Kageyamas Schuluniform verweilen, während dieser sich noch neben ihm abgestützt hatte: „Hm, Tobio-chan?“

„Ja?“, entgegnete Kageyama ruhig und musterte den anderen ein wenig.

„Magst du mir helfen für Weihnachten Iwa-chan zu verkuppeln?“, fing Oikawa mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen an.

Kageyama blinzelte und zuckte etwas mit den Schultern: „Mit wem?“

„Das sage ich dir Morgen ...“, entgegnete Oikawa und grinste nur weiterhin, „ich glaube, heute will ich einzig und allein für dich da sein.“

Kageyama musste ein wenig kichern, während er seinen Senpai ansah, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihn kurz küsste. „Langsam wird das albern, Tooru ...“, murmelte er ein wenig kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin, „kannst du mir bitte sagen, dass ich gerade nicht träume?“

Ein wenig grinste Oikawa, bevor er seinen Kouhai kurz in die Seite zwickte, was diesen aufschreien ließ: „Nah, ich glaube, du träumst nicht, Tobio-chan.“

„Du bist so ein Arsch“, brummte Kageyama genervt und verdrehte die Augen, „... warum liebe ich dich eigentlich?“

„Hm ... weil niemand mir widerstehen kann, Tobio-chan“, entgegnete Oikawa selbstgefällig grinsend, „nicht einmal du.“

Kageyama seufzte einfach nur und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er Oikawa erneut küsste. Er wusste zu gut, dass es sinnlos war, darüber zu reden und eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht. Er wollte einfach nur das erste Mal, seit Jahren, mal wieder seinen Geburtstag genießen.

**Author's Note:**

> [me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
